digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Butter-Fly (Tri version)
'''Butter-Fly Tri. '''is opening song for the Digimon Adventure tri. It is the remixed version of the original Butter-Fly sung by the original author Koji Wada except in new musical theme. Lyrics |-|Japanese= Stayしがちなイメージだらけの 頼りない翼でも　きっと飛べるさ On My Love ゴキゲンな蝶になって　きらめく風に乗って 今すぐ　キミに会いに行こう 余計な事なんて　忘れた方がマシさ これ以上　シャレてる時間はない 何がWOW WOW〜　この空に届くのだろう だけどWOW WOW〜　明日の予定もわからない 無限大な夢のあとの　何もない世の中じゃ そうさ愛しい　想いも負けそうになるけど Stayしがちなイメージだらけの 頼りない翼でも　きっと飛べるさ On My Love ウカレタ蝶になって　一途な風に乗って どこまでも　キミに会いに行こう 曖昧な言葉って　意外に便利だって Find more lyrics at ※ Mojim.com 叫んでる　ヒットソング聴きながら 何がWOW WOW〜　この街に響くのだろう だけどWOW WOW〜　期待してても仕方ない 無限大な夢のあとの　やるせない世の中じゃ そうさ常識　はずれも悪くはないかな Stayしそうなイメージを染めた ぎこちない翼でも　きっと飛べるさ On My Love 無限大な夢のあとの　何もない世の中じゃ そうさ愛しい　想いも負けそうになるけど Stayしがちなイメージだらけの 頼りない翼でも　きっと飛べるさ Oh Yeah〜 無限大な夢のあとの　やるせない世の中じゃ そうさ常識　はずれも悪くはないかな Stayしそうなイメージを染めた ぎこちない翼でも　きっと飛べるさ On My Love |-|Romanized= Stay shisou na imeeji wo someta gikochinai tsubasa demo Kitto toberu sa oh my love Gokigen na chou ni natte kirameku kaze ni notte Ima sugu kimi ni ai ni ikou Yokei na koto nante wasureta hou ga mashi sa Kore ijou shareteru jikan wa nai Nani ga wow wow wow wow wow kono sora ni todoku no darou Dakedo wow wow wow wow wow ashita no yotei mo wakaranai Mugendai na yume no ato no nanimo nai yo no naka ja Sou sa itoshii omoi mo makesou ni naru kedo Stay shigachi na imeeji darake no tayorinai tsubasa demo Kitto toberu sa oh my love Ukareta chou ni natte ichizu na kaze ni notte Doko mademo kimi ni ai ni yukou Aimai na kotoba tte igai ni benri datte Sakenderu hitto songu kikinagara Nani ga wow wow wow wow wow kono machi ni hibiku no darou Dakedo wow wow wow wow wow kitai shitetemo shikata nai Mugendai na yume no ato no yarusenai yo no naka ja Sou sa joushiki hazure mo waruku wa nai ka na Stay shisou na imeeji wo someta gikochinai tsubasa demo Kitto toberu sa oh my love Mugendai na yume no ato no nanimo nai yo no naka ja Sou sa itoshii omoi mo makesou ni naru kedo Stay shigachi na imeeji darake no tayorinai tsubasa demo Kitto toberu sa oh yeah Mugendai na yume no ato no yarusenai yo no naka ja Sou sa joushiki hazure mo waruku wa nai ka na Stay shisou na imeeji wo someta gikochinai tsubasa demo Kitto toberu sa oh my love |-| English= Even with these unreliable wings, covered in images that tend to stay I'm sure we can fly, on my love I'll become a happy butterfly, and ride on the glittering wind I'll come to see you soon It's best to forget the unnecessary things There's no more time to be fooling around What do you mean, wow wow wow wow wow? I wonder if we'll reach the skies But, wow wow wow wow wow I don't even know what my plans are for tomorrow After an endless dream, in this world of nothingness It seems as if our beloved dreams will lose Even with these unreliable wings, covered in images that tend to stay I'm sure we can fly, on my love I'll become a merry butterfly, and ride on the earnest wind I'll come to see you where ever you are Ambiguous words are surprisingly handy I'll shout it out, while listening to a hit song What do you mean, wow wow wow wow wow? I wonder if it'll echo through this town But, wow wow wow wow wow There's no use anticipating After an endless dream, in this miserable world That's right, maybe not using common sense isn't so bad after all Even with these awkward wings, dyed with images that seem to stay I'm sure we can fly, on my love After an endless dream, in this world of nothingness It seems as if our beloved dreams will lose Even with these unreliable wings, covered in images that tend to stay I'm sure we can fly, oh yeah After an endless dream, in this miserable world That's right, maybe not using common sense isn't so bad after all Even with these awkward wings, dyed with images that seem to stay I'm sure we can fly, on my love Video Category:Digimon Adventure tri. Category:Music Category:Adventure Music